Flirts
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Lorsque, pour gagner la confiance d'un témoin, Sherlock se met à flirter avec John *et* le témoin, de légères tensions voient le jour….


Sommaire : Lorsque, pour gagner la confiance d'un témoin, Sherlock se met à flirter avec John *et* le témoin, de légères tensions voient le jour….

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : ça parle de _**très loin**_ d'une enquête mais ce n'est pas une 'case-fic', ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que l'affaire soit résolue lol

XXXXX

_**Flirts. **_

XXXX

Ça avait commencé, comme souvent avec Sherlock, innocemment et dans le but d'avancer dans l'enquête. Le Travail, encore et toujours.

Ils étaient arrivés chez le témoin, qui était également le meilleur ami de la victime, et avaient trouvé le jeune homme très accueillant, trop accueillant, tout fraîchement sorti de la douche et prêt à tout pour les aider dans leurs investigations.

Le détective avait préféré rester en retrait, laissant John mener la tenue des questions. Il avait décelé un détail qui clochait sans arriver à mettre la main dessus. Pour l'instant.

Le regard affûté du brun se posa sur de nombreuses photos de leur témoin en compagnie de leur victime.

Ah ah !

Voilà l'élément manquant.

Leur témoin était gay et leur victime pouvait l'être.

Sherlock ramena son regard vers les deux hommes qui conversaient et remarqua une légère tension chez leur témoin.

Il voulait en dévoiler d'avantage mais n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient dignes de confiance.

Il y avait autre chose aussi, une certaine appréciation de leurs deux personnes, comme si il était _**intéressé**_….

Parfait. Il avait le plan imparable pour ça !

Se rapprochant des deux hommes, il sauta dans la conversation comme s'il n'avait pas passé les cinq dernières minutes à errer dans l'appartement.

Se faisant il se plaça derrière John et posa sa main sur la hanche du médecin.

-Merci Jeremy ! Mais je voudrais savoir si vous êtes sûr de nous avoir tout dit, s'il n'y a pas un petit détail dont vous vous souviendrez….

Sherlock resserra son emprise sur John, lui intimant de taire la lueur confuse qu'il avait dans les yeux.

Jeremy détailla les deux étrangers et fini par poser son regard sur la main du détective qui avait l'air très familière avec le corps du Dr Watson.

Oh !

Le jeune homme rougit et bafouilla une seconde.

-C'est que…

Sherlock lui envoya un sourire de connivence tout en laissant traîner nonchalamment sa main sur John.

-Ecoutez, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas _**évident**_ même ici et à notre époque, mais croyez-moi vous pouvez _**tout**_ nous dire….

Toujours les pommettes rouges, le jeune témoin répondit.

-Oui je crois que je le peux. Je suis gay et…

John fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas tout à fait anticipé cette information.

-Oh !

Le détective se tourna rapidement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-Oui _**John**_ ! Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que nous !

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa subitement.

Sherlock reprit alors la parole.

-Je vous en prie, continuez. Vous êtes gay et David l'était aussi. Vous avez couché ensemble c'est bien ça ?

Le témoin détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Oui. David se considérait plus bisexuel qu'homosexuel et tout ça s'est passé il y a des années, je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse vous aider en quoique ce soit.

Le détective lâcha alors John pour se rapprocher de Jeremy et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, se voulant réconfortant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que vous nous avez dit est très important.

Il laissa glissa sa main lentement sur son bras avant de se reculer.

-Et si jamais quelque chose vous revenez ou si vous avez besoin de parler….

Jeremy sourit timidement, comprenant l'espèce d'avance à demi-mot puis se décida à raccompagner les deux hommes jusqu'à la porte.

Il laissa traîner son regard, d'abord sur Sherlock puis sur John.

-A bientôt Mr Holmes. Dr Watson. Et j'espère que vous attraperez celui qui a fait ça à David.

Dans un sourire presque prétentieux, le détective répliqua.

-Oh nous l'attraperons ! Ne vous en faites pas pour ça !

/

Aussitôt sorti de l'appartement un taxi les attendait comme par magie.

John était tendu, voulant exploser mais refusa de faire une scène et le fait que Sherlock était en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur son téléphone l'excédait au plus haut point.

Inutile de dire que le trajet, aussi court fut-il, s'était déroulé dans une pénible atmosphère.

/

La porte du 221 B claqua sans que ça ne gêne Sherlock qui était toujours plongé dans son téléphone.

-Tu peux me dire ce que c'était !? …. Sherlock !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles John.

-Bien sûr ! Je veux parler de ton comportement excessivement _**chaleureux**_ !

Le brun releva la tête.

-Oh ça !

-Oui *_**ça**_* ! Alors…. ?!

-J'ai vite compris qu'il nous cachait quelque chose et quand j'en ai déduis que Jeremy et la victime avaient eu des rapports sexuels, non protégés devrais-je ajouter, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une carte à jouer.

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en faire part avant !?

La question laissa le détective complètement froid.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps John ! Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas _**outé**_ et qu'il avait peur de nous parler de ses relations avec la victime il était trop tard vous étiez déjà en grande conversation. Après j'ai juste eu besoin d'observer son comportement avec toi _**et**_ avec moi pour savoir ce qu'il restait à faire.

-Oui, flirter avec lui _**et**_ avec moi tu veux dire !

-Il fallait qu'il comprenne que nous étions gays aussi et dans une relation l'un avec l'autre, ça l'a mis en confiance.

Sherlock contempla une minute l'expression conflictuelle de John.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça a fonctionné.

-Bien sûr que ça a fonctionné ! Ce n'est pas la question ! Sherlock tu ne peux pas faire croire aux gens, à des témoins que nous sommes…

-Gays ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que déjà nous ne le sommes pas et…

-Oh John je t'en prie ! Que l'on soit ou non gay n'est pas pertinent !

John ria.

-Alors je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il est !

Le détective haussa un sourcil curieux.

-Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé que je te prenne par la taille John ?

Le médecin prit son temps pour répondre, parce que justement l'ennui était là.

-Non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

-Donc l'affaire est close !

John se pinça l'arête du nez. Le débat n'était pas clos, pas vraiment mais essayer d'en parler à Sherlock alors que celui-ci était en plein milieu d'une affaire ne serait pas facile, la chose la plus simple à faire était de laisser tomber. De toute façon il lui aurait dit quoi ?! «Je ne suis pas gay, nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais j'ai adoré être dans tes bras !» ?!

Ridicule. Sa vie prenait des tournants de plus en plus étranges ces derniers temps.

Il décida de revenir au sujet initial, à savoir l'enquête.

-Et alors ? Est-ce qu'au moins tout ça t'a permis d'en savoir plus ?

-Oui John ! Je sais que ce n'est pas lui notre meurtrier !

Le médecin sourit à son ami.

-Bien comme ça tu seras libre de _**flirter**_ avec ton nouvel _**ami**_ une fois l'enquête bouclée !

Le brun le dévisagea, un brin moqueur.

-Ne sois pas stupide John ! Si jamais je dois flirter avec quelqu'un ce sera forcément avec toi !

La main sur le cœur l'ancien militaire se courba.

-M'en voilà rassuré mon cher ami !

Le détective secoua la tête avant d'annoncer.

-Trêve de plaisanterie John, nous avons un meurtrier à arrêter !

-Ah donc tu sais qui c'est ?

-Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est !

-Et… ?

-C'est le petit copain actuel !

John leva les yeux au ciel avant de claquer, une nouvelle fois, la porte du 221 B.

-Bien sûr que c'est le petit copain !

XXXXX


End file.
